Interviewing Warrior cats
by Rainfall in the East
Summary: In these interviews, I'll be asking some Warrior cats random questions. Some of these cats may accidentally belong to Erin Hunter, in which case I'm not taking possession of them.
1. Flamestar and Robinfeather

**All of these cats are made up. If one of Erin Hunters cats make their way into this, THAT CAT WAS ACCIDENTAL. All I'm sayin'.**

* * *

><p>Hello. This is me speaking (well, duh, who else would it be?) today on <em>Interviewing Warrior Cats, <em>we have found Firestar. The following is our conversation:

Me-Hello Flamestar

Flamestar- Hello *dips head*

Me- Are stars really fire?

Flamestar- Uh.. I dunno.

Me- Why do apprentices have paw at the end of their names?

Flamestar- I dunno that either.

Me- Well this is disappointing.

Flamestar- What did you expect?

Me- I dunno

Flamestar- Well I dunno either

Me- I said I dunno first!

Flamestar- No! I did

Me- I did!

Flamestar- I did

-this continues for 100 posts-

Well. That did NOT go well. Let's go and find Robbinfeather.

Me- Hello

Robbinfeather- *inaudible mumbling*

Me- speak up!

Robbinfeather- I said, hello

Me- Why did your parents call you Robbinfeather? You're not even feathery!

Robbinfeather- I'm aware of that.

Me- Then wh-

Robbinfeather- Go away.

Me- Um.. okay?

Robbinfeather- Bye bye

Me-*flatly* Yeah. Bye.

Stuff these interviews. No one's saying anything interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Review with the name of one of YOUR OWN cats and I will interview them, hopeful for a good interview. <strong>


	2. Silvertail

Well. Today, we seem to have found Silvertail of SunClan!

Me- Hi!

Silvertail -*timidly* Hello.

Me- How's your life?

Silvertail- Do you want a full blown answer or just a brief?

Me- May as well have a full blown. It will be the best interview we've had on this show.

Silvertail- Ran away from SunClan. Made MistClan. Had a family. Am here.

Me- That's the best you can do?

Silvertail- What did you expect?

Me- I expected you burbling on about how you fell and hurt yourself and etc... All the boring bits.

Silvertail- Well bad luck then.

Oh. Why are all these cats so snappy?! Sheesh. They needa chill.


	3. Blossomstripe and Emberfoot

Hellooooooooo again. Today we are looking around SmokeClan! Who's that?

Me- Hi! What's your name?

Blossomstripe- Blossomstripe.

Me- Stripey blossoms?

Blossomstripe- No. Blossomstripe.

Me- Ok! So, Stripey Blossom, how's your life?

Blossomstripe- Its Blossomstripe. I've got a family to attend to.

Me- Oooooh! The Blossom Family!

Blossomstripe- No...

Me- Oh. Right *-_-* You're no fun.

Blossomstripe- Gah! I really don't care.

Me- Okay.

Blossomstripe- *looks cautiously over shoulder* Emberfoot's coming. Byeeeeee.

Me- Oooh! Footy Ember! Hewo!

Emberfoot- What's a Footy Ember? I'm Emberfoot!

Me- Nyeh. Stuff you.

Emberfoot- Isn't that what twolegs do to owls? Stuff them? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Runs away, frantically*

Heheh... Thats all folks! Footy Ember and Stripey Blossom don't like this...


	4. -----Exclusive chapter-----

**Hi there, sorry I haven't written much lately. I've decided to write an exclusive chapter; HOW TO ANNOY WARRIOR CATS! Read on, fellow reader! XD!**

_The following will be taken from Warriors, the original books. I have no rights or trademarks over them, and I admit that._

How to annoy Firestar:

- Pour gasoline over him and set him alight. Send him into outer space and yell, "Hi _Firestar! _Sandstorm's happy **without **you!"

- Get your brother to flirt with Sandstorm. Watch Firestar's face.

- Ask Firestar why apprentices have 'paw' at the end of their names. Watch him not know.

- Turn to the nearest apprentice. Watch them know.

- Watch Firestar's face turn red with anger.

How to annoy Leafpool:

- Take her to a leaf covered pool and say, "Look at your reflection! It's exactly you! You see? Leafy pools!"

- Ask her why she's always disobeying the warrior code. Watch her ignore you.

- Look at the kits, and ask her which ones are hers, and who she had them with. Watch her try to gt out of it by pretending someone's calling her.

- Follow her around and ask dumb questions. *Applies to all cats*


	5. Prettylove

I'm taking requests, so go ahead and PM me a cat. Create your own though, please. It can be any colour, and have any strange names, I don't care. Just gimme some requests! The following was requested by ligersrcool.

Name: Prettylove

Description: Pink sparkly fur and rainbow eyes

Personality: A Mary-sue

ME- Here is Prettylove, one of the clan's best warriors

**Prettylove- Why, yes I am! I'm good at everything and everybody follows me around**

Me- A bit outright, aren't you.

**Prettylove- *gasp* how could you? I'm so purdy! *grooms herself***

Me- Um... so... D'ya have an apprentice?

**Prettylove- Hmm? Oh yes, I do. She's over there, the blue one. Name's Sparklepaw. I think.**

Me- You don't even know your own apprentice's name?

**Prettylove- *glares* I have other names to remember. Like the names of my kits.**

Me- Who's your mate then?

**Prettylove- That does not concern you.**

Me- You don't have one.

**Prettylove- Um... Yeah, I do! *looks around desperately for an unsuspecting tom***

Me- What's his name?

**Prettylove- *Sees Moonshade* His name is Moonshade.**

Moonshade-Who's this?

**Prettylove- No one.**

Me- Gee, thanks.

**Moonshade-Why did you want me, Pettylove?**

Prettylove-What do you mean? You're my mate!

**Me- Um... You didn't realise?**

Moonshade- *blinks* Nope. Am I? I'm honoured!

**Prettylove-*glares at Moonshade* Yes you are**.

Moonshade- Okay!

**Me- Weird... *walks away***


End file.
